Soy Jacob Swan!
by NATALIARENDON
Summary: Isabella toma la mala decisión de hacerse pasar por su hermano gemelo Jacob, para vengarse de el. Solo serán seis meses, que malo puede pasa? Lo malo que paso, es que se encontró con un ex-amor de platonico. Van a encontrar muchas sorpresas, las invito a leer. Edward cree que se esta volviendo gay; Alice, hermana de Edward le gusta jacod "bella"y muchas cosas mas...
1. 1

Gracias por leer mis locuras. Por favor dejen sus " reviews" o si son mas tímidos/as un mensaje privado... Gracias de nuevo. Espero lo disfruten. ;)

Bella (pov)

Estas en ese momento de tu vida que quieres dar marcha atrás y borrar todo lo q ha sucedido desde el momento en que tomaste esa pésima decisión, quien se iba a imaginar que un solo pensamiento seguido de muy malas acciones y todo se pondría patas arriba.

Aquí estaba yo con el amor de mi vida ( hasta hace unos meses solo mi amor platónico) enfrente mío y hasta donde se enamorado de mi hermano. Pero no lo culpo nadie manda en el corazón. O tal vez solo tal vez se trate de un mal entendido...

Bueno mejor seria empezar relatando lo que paso desde el comienzo.

De camino a mi hermoso y acogedor apartamento. Pensando en como terminaría mi ajetreado día. Una tina llena de agua caliente, para templar mi fría piel, muchas burbujas, una copa del mejor vino blanco y mi amado libro de clásicos. Si eso es lo que necesitó música de fondo tal ves Bach este bien. Con el frío de las calles eso seria lo mejor.

No me di cuenta en que momento llegue hasta que el taxista me golpeo el crista. Si venia en taxi, mi amada camioneta ahora estaba en manos de mi adorado hermano que por desgracia vino de vacaciones.

Cuando abrí la puerta quede aun mas helada, al ver el reguero de ropas y cajas de comida. No me imagine que este día, ya de por si largo y agotador, se iba a poner peor.

Mi hermano mayor-solo por segundos-, lo adoro pero es un loco, infantil e inmaduro. (Pero lo amo).

Me detuve en la sala tratando de entender en que momento se ocasiono este desastre o como haría para librarme de el; y no hablo de mi querido hermano. Cuando unos ruidos como jadeos y gritos de mujer procedente de mi ALCOBA me bajaron de mi nube.

-OH! NO! por ningún motivo -pensé en voz alta-, Jacob! te juro que si ensuciaste mi querida cama te mato -iba gritando mientras habría la puerta de mi habitación ya muy enojada.

* * *

_**NATALIA =)**_


	2. 2

Gracias por leer mis locuras. Por favor dejen sus " reviews" o si son mas tímidos/as un mensaje privado... Gracias de nuevo. Espero lo disfruten. ;)

Bella (Pov)

Y hay estaba él, completamente desnudo tratando de tapar sus miserablesas, y si mi sala estaba mal; esta pieza había sido el epicentro del desastre.

-Dile a tu noviecita que se vista en este momento! -empezaba a ver todo rojo-, y salgan de aquí, no los quiero ver un solo instante mas! -mi paciencia había llegado al limite.

-Tranquilízate hermanita, no estábamos haciendo nada malo!

-Que? oh! por dios. . . -dije mirando al cielo.

-Que? -levanto las manos dejando al descubierta su anatomía-. Tranquila, el echo de que tu seas una solterona virgen y mojigata no quiere decir que no hay personas en el mundo que si se saben divertir...

Sus palabras fueros interrumpidas por un ovni, cuando le lance lo primero que tuve a mano quedando estampado en la pared detrás de él.

-Ya! Ya entendí -se agacho y recogió unos cuantos trapos del suelo-, mejor nos vamos y vuelvo cuando estés mas calmada.

Guío a su amiga fuera de mi cuarto y yo rechinaba los dientes tratando de calmarme.

-No te preocupes en volver -le dije casi en un susurro. Por lo menos en un tiempo pensé, pero no se lo iba a decir por lo menos no ahora. . .

Ya para las 3 de la mañana estaba tratando de dormir, en el sofá por supuesto. Tenia 24 hora en pie y mi cuerpo estaba mas que agotado, mis músculo empezaban a pasar factura después del arduo entrenamiento en la mañana, el agotador día en la oficina y las largas caminatas por no contar con carro. Estaba tratando un nuevo método para dejar de ser tan torpe llamado: aerobic... y si a eso le sumamos la jornada de trabajo. Ufff...!

Pero mi mente estaba a la función de idear un plan para vengar el insulto de Jacob y no solo el reciente si no todos los demás; Y es que con ese hombre todo eran dolores de cabeza.

En mi mente rondaba una idea pero estaba muy cansada para verla con claridad.

Estaba completamente segura de que se trataba de un sueño, por que podía verme sentada, mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Flaca demacrada y bestia un horrible sastre negro. Estaba en la oficina de Billy -el abogado de la familia- justo el día que leían el testamento del abuelo. Yo era muy pequeña cuándo eso paso. Mi abuelo se encargo de dejarnos el futuro asegurado a mi hermano y a mi, sin que mis padres pudieran tocar un centavo de ese dinero. Aun el abuelo no perdonaba a mi mama por dejar la escuela de leyes y casarse con un simplón policía de pueblo.

Las cláusulas eran muy claras, estipulaban el pago de nuestros colegios mientras estuviéramos cursando y según las notas esta pensión seria mayor o menor con un leve incremento año tras año. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad el dinero seria depositado en una cuenta que manejaríamos a nuestro antojo siempre y cuando Billy considerara que nuestra vida era honorable -digámoslo así-.

Lo cómico del asunto es que éramos muy ricos, solo que no podíamos disponer de nuestra fortuna. Mi abuelo dejo tantas cláusulas y estatutos que no había forma de apelar su decisión. Como decía mi mama " Lo que tu abuelo quiere es controlar sus vidas, ya que no le fue posible con migo lo hará con ustedes y es tan testarudo que incluso muerto se quiere salir con la suya".

Mi abuelo nunca quiso a mi padre y a mi madre la desheredó por llevarle la contraria al casarse con este. Lamentablemente para mi cumpleaños numero 18 mis padres murieron en un trágico accidente. Nunca lo superamos, pero mi hermano fue el que mas sufrio...

Gracias al dinero de mi abuelo es que pude sacar mis estudios adelante. Pero a mi hermano la muerte de nuestros padres le afecto mucho, termino su carrera casi de milagro y se dedico a derrochar el poco dinero de su pensión por lo que Billy,- que se convirtió en un padre para nosotros - le mantiene a raya.

En la mañana desperté con un mal sabor de boca, por la pelea con mi hermano, y todos los recuerdos que revivió el sueño la noche anterior.

Ya en la oficina decidí llamar a Jacob para disculparme por la forma en que le trate y quedamos en salir juntos para almorzar.

Pasamos un tiempo agradable, como cuando éramos jóvenes, me contó de un viaje que pensaba hacer. Me sorprendió mucho saber que tenia ahorrando hace mucho para tomar unos meses de sabático por América latina -como si lo necesitara-, según él quería recorrer el mundo y buscar su yo interior. Le desee la mejor de las suertes y le implore se comunicara con migo mas seguido.

Al momento de despedirnos me acompaño a la oficina y me dio un fuerte apretón levantándome unas pulgadas del suelo.

Solo pasaron unos días y todo volvía a la normalidad. Otra vez me encontraba sola. Disfrutando de mi departamento, en la terraza de mi depa mirando las estrella con un 'Chardonnay' en la mano. Pensaba en todo en nada y en lo que me deparaba el futuro; estaba contenta pues mañana tendría una reunión con una vieja amiga de la universidad que me iba a asesorar con lo de mi nuevo proyecto pues pensaba abrir mi propia editorial. Su esposo tenia una oficina de vienes raíz y ella una flamante y sexy escritora, serian mi guía y mi apoyo en la busca de nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y yo todavía estaba en la sala de espera cuando mi sita era hace media hora. Mi amiga me llamo para disculparse y explico que se retrasaría por que su -guapo y engreído- hermano llegaba de visita y lo tenia que recoger al aeropuerto. Solo esperaba no tener que encontrarme con él. Eso era lo malo de las reuniones con Rosalie. Para mi mala fortuna muchas veces coincidía con él patán ese, siempre lo esquivaba o me escabullía antes de que el susodicho notara mi presencia, pero igual era muy desagradable.

Media hora después por fin llegaban a por mi, 'la flamante familia'. Rosalie enfundada en una falda del cuero ceñida al cuerpo y una suéter color durazno que parecía su segunda piel, y su particular tintineo en el brillante piso de mármol de la oficina; la seguía el musculoso oso -que era como le llamábamos de cariño a su esposo- marcando los hoyuelos al los lados de su inseparable sonrisa con un traje que lo hacia ver como un adulto, serio y responsable. Pero lo peor de todo es la persona que venia atrás de ellos.

Edward -pesadilla- Cullen!


	3. 3

Gracias por leer mis locuras. Por favor dejen sus " reviews" o si son mas tímidos/as un mensaje privado... Gracias de nuevo. Espero lo disfruten. ;)

Bella(Pov)

Edward -pesadilla- Cullen estaba parado enfrente mío con su sonrisa de niño bonito igual que cuando estábamos en la primaria. Como una persona con una sonrisa tan angelical puede llegar a ser tan pedante.

-Hay Bella amiga perdóname, pero es que el vuelo se retraso y el trafico... ya sabes, pero no te preocupes tengo unas propiedad que están lista para que vamos a verlas, verdad osito?

-Si vamos, dejamos a mi querido cuñado de paso y empezamos. Te van a encantar.-

Ya no seguí escuchando lo que decían, después de que Edward estrecho mi mano al saludar... simplemente mi cuerpo reaccionaba a el, no puedo creer que me haga sentir de nuevo como una escuincla hormonal. Estaba muy nerviosa con Cullen a mi derecha mirándome de reojo mientras caminábamos al carro. Mis pies encontraron invisibles obstáculos en dos ocasiones y mi tacón de aguja logro quedar incrustado en el suelo. Por desgracia me toco sentarme a su lado en el carro.

Empecé a recordad ese fatídico día en la escuela, justo el ultimo día de clase en la primaria "La oveja alegre". Pasábamos a la escuela superior o bachillerato como le llaman. Varios compañeros de curso nos reunimos para comer y jugar de despedida ya que nos separaríamos después de pasar toda nuestra infancia juntos. Entre juegos y risas alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de declararse en frente de todos a un niño. Al ver que este le respondía con que también le gustaba mucho y sellaron el pacto con un beso.

A mi romántica e infantil me pareció la cosa mas linda del mundo, tome valor respire profundo y me quede mirando al chico de pelo desordenado y gafas que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-A mi siempre me a gustado Edward Cullen!- Dije casi a grito entero; Todos los hay presente se quedaron mirándome con los ojos desorbitados y casi al tiempo miraron al interpelado. De lo mas convencido y arrogante se acomodo sus lentes.

-Ya lo sabia, siempre te me quedas viendo. Pero tu a mi no me gustas.

Siempre me siguió gustando, pero jamás lo volví a ver de la misma forma. Me trate de convencer a mi misma que solo era un enamoramiento de niños, pero después en la secundaria, cambio para mi desgracia se convirtió en el hombre de ensueño; paso de ser un tímido nerd de gafas y pecas a todo un gigoló sexi y despampanante...tan inalcanzable como una estrella de rock...

. . . . . .

-Bella?

-Ah!

-Fue un gusto volver a verte, ya me voy.- Me decía con su mano aun estirada, pero yo estaba un poco mareada por todo el, por los recuerdos y por su aliento que se me coló cuando me hablo tan de cerca, Dulce acaramelado y tan atrayente.

-OH si, Adiós... te cuidas.

-Espero nos volvamos a ver?

Eso sonó mas a pregunta, mi cara debía ser un poema.

-Si claro!...

. . . . . . . .

-Que te parece entonces esta?

-OH! Esta bonita...

-OK. Bella, es la tercera que vemos y es la tercera vez que dices lo mismo, Te sientes bien?

-Si Belly, te notamos muy callada, bueno no es que hables mucho pero hoy en especial estas ida En especial con mi cuñadito que trato en tres ocasiones hacerte platica y tu como si nada... y mira que es extraño.

-No me pasa nada, es solo que no se.

-OH es que te pusiste nerviosa de ver a mi cuñadito otra vez? Te sigue gustando, dime Bellys?

Me decía Emmett mientras me abrasaba por los hombros, tan trasparente era que ni siquiera mis sentimientos estaban a salvo. Y como es eso de que Edward trato de hacer platica?, en ningún momento lo escuche pronunciar palabra. Bueno tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que estaban diciendo cuando estábamos en el carro...

Me despedí de mis amigos alegando una horrible jaqueca no si antes dejar todos los documentos con Emmet para tener listo lo de la compra del local en cuanto me sintiera mejor.

A los días de la reunión fui invitada a una cena en la casa de mi amiga, donde para mi desgracia estaba mi adorado tormento enfundado en sus mejores trapos haciendo q se viera endemoniadamente sexi- para mi desgracia por su puesto-. Tambien estaba su hermana Alice a la cual no le preste mucha atención me caía bien pero era muy hiperactiva para mi gusto.

Durante la cena note a Edward ausente y ansioso como si quisiera abandonar la residencia lo mas pronto posible y el único impedimento fuese mi presencia por lo cual me apresure a dar las gracias por la reunión y me disponía a retirarme cuando Emmet me pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina para hablar unos asuntos.

Después de tomar asiento un muy profesional oso me hablo con cara de abogado

-Bella, lamento lo que te voy a decir pero hay problemas con tus papeles.

-Bueno exactamente no con tus papeles, mejor dicho... te voy a hacer sincero. Tu cuenta esta bacía.

-Emmett como dices eso, si yo misma revise y hable con el gerente del banco, son mis ahorro de toda la vida... incluso le comente que tenia un proyecto en donde tal vez los usara todos...

-Pues tratamos de contactarnos con el banco y nos dicen que ya fueron utilizados, tal vez tengas que ir al banco y arreglar tu personalmente eso.

. . . . . . .

Definitivamente este era mi peor mes, los días siguientes a eso estuve de arriba para bajo tratando de averiguar a donde fue mi dinero, efectivamente como me dijo mi amigo la cuenta solo tenia un par de centavos y tenían que empezar una investigación; Cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que todo el dinero había sido gastado para pagar un crucero con destino al Brasil y ya no se podía hacer nada. Peor aun cuando descubrí que él rufián que había robado mis ahorros era mi propio futuro ex-hermano.

* * *

Att: NATALIA.

BESOS = )


	4. 4

Gracias por leer mis locuras. Por favor dejen sus " reviews" o si son mas tímidos/as un mensaje privado... Gracias de nuevo. Espero lo disfruten. ;)

Bella(Pov)

Los siguientes días a este descubrimiento y ya con la sangre mas fría pero con el mismo propósito de venganza, pues esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso; me propuse a idear la mejor manera de despedazarlo. La idea era pegarle donde mas le duele, dejarlo en la calle aullando de dolor... Y como no era fácil pues empezaría por lo peor par el que era la U.

Me inscribí en un máster en la universidad que tendría duración de un año seria intensivo y súper exigente además de costoso y lo peor de todo era el tema "Ciencias políticas extranjeras y a futuro".

Para esto me hizo pasar por el y hable con Billy, como ya era costumbre Billy no le creyó ni tantito el cuento del estudio ya que anteriormente mi hermano se había balido de este tipo de estrategias para hacerse de una mayor pensión, por lo que propuse que me pagara un departamento dentro de la universidad- lo mas sencillo posible- y se me cancelara la pensión por el tiempo que el creyera conveniente. Lo que resulto en ser todo el año.

Renuncie a mi trabajo, igual ya lo iba a hacer y me haría pasar por el por un tiempo en lo que regresaba de su viaje. Al ser gemelos idénticos no creo que tuviese mucho problema, igual en el curso nadie lo conocía. Sin dinero con un curso que cumplir y sin hermana haber como se las apañaba.

Estaba completamente decidida a convertirme en Jacob Swan, pero cuando estaba en frente al espejo de casa con la maquina en mano dispuesta perder mi preciosa cabellera caoba todo por una tonta venganza empecé a replantearme todo,-Nunca e sido una mujer vanidosa pero mi padre era un gran amante de mi cabello y en toda mi vida nunca dejo que me lo cortara y a memoria de el nunca lo corte solo lo necesario para mantenerlo saludable.

Pero si yo no empezaba con el curso y demostraba interés cancelarían la matricula y todo se iría al traste. Lo peor es que no se me ocurría nada mas para dañar lo... Lo se... soy potetica. Serré los ojos y corte mi cabello lo mas pequeño q me fue posible. Vestí sudadera un pantalón ancho la talla mas pequeña de la sección de hombres y aun así me quedo súper grande el saco a juego y unos tenis, por si la dudas me coloque una gorra y así con mis cosas en mano me despedí de mi querido apartamento, mi ropa de diseñador y mi preciosa camioneta.

-Gracias por venir, si pasan al frente por el listado de los proyectos que estamos debatiendo mañana. Solo para que sepan; Hoy fue la charla de iniciación y mañana empezamos con los debates abiertos -se acomo sus lujosos ante ojos-. Por favor si no se sientes seguros de la asistencia continua, por favor de una vez tomen la decisión de abandonar. Para los que piensan no volver gracias -sin mas salio portafolio en mano sin mirar atraz-.

Fue todo lo que dijo el orador.

En verdad no se me ocurrió un tema peor para esto de la venganza; y pensar que mi pobre hermano va a tener que terminarlo o empezar a pensar en trabajar para vivir el resto de su vida. Tomar esto en verdad estaba aburrido, cuatro horas muchos bostezos y no entendí nada. Un día menos, cinco meses por delante.

Llegue a mi depa que para mi sorpresa no era tan modesto como lo había imaginado desde el comienzo. Solo tenia lo esencial con migo, documentos de mi hermano por hay regados por si algo y luego revisando entre las cosas que dejo mi hermano tiradas aquí y allá logre encontrar las llaves de su preciada moto -no habia pensado en eso, y por fortuna sabia conducir- su gorra de la suerte y una que otra estupidez que suelen tener los hombres. Decore lo mejor que pude teniendo en cuenta que traería mi hermano, bueno en caso de que alguien decidiera pasarse por aquí. Ya saben es mejor guardar las apariencias.

Hasta el momento todo iba muy bien, todos en la institución se referían a mi como un hombre -osea nadie me miraba raro o algo asi-, las clases no podían estar mas aburrida pero trato de mantener el mas bajo perfil posible; lo que es no llamar la atención, no ser el/la mejor pero tampoco el/la peor.

En el fondo estoy contenta. Me estoy tomando unas merecidas vacaciones, mantengo mi animo a "full" pensando que cara pondría Jacob cuando se entere de esto y recuerdo viejas anécdotas de mi paso por este tipo de instituciones... En fin, es lo mas loco que he hecho en mis 25 años de vida.


	5. 5

Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre ocupaba mi tiempo en algo, cuando era niña mi mama me inscribía en cuanta clase se le cruzaba en frente, que pintura que yoga, costura hasta lecciones de piano tome. Cuando salí de la universidad entre de lleno a mi trabajo como secretaria de redacción- ya que antes había hecho mi internado en la misma editorial- siempre ocupando el tiempo en algo para sobre llevar mi tan escasa vida social, es tan deprimente mirar atrás en mi vida.

Ahora aquí en estas cuatro paredes con tan poco que hacer, que estoy haciendo con mi vida me pongo a pensar... el único hombre que me a interesado en la vida es mi nemesis, hay ocasiones que no se si lo amo o lo odio, es frustrante y apuesto que el ni siquiera ha notado mi presencia en toda mi vida. Lo peor de todo lo tengo a unos bloques y a menos que se empiece a fijar en los hombres no tengo la mas mínima posibilidad.

Solo estoy en una charlas las cuales no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, paso los días caminando por el parque que esta en el centro de "campus" en ocasiones me acuesto al asombra de algún árbol para disfrutar de los pocos rayos de sol que nos ofrece el otoño; pintando el paisaje de rojos y naranjas.

Me han invitado a participar de las fraternidades de la escuela-cabe decir que son las menos populares, solo están hambrientas por reclutar activos-, bueno por mi apariencia flacucha y desgualida (para ser un hombre parezco mas un niño) pero en las universidades se ve de todo. Lo que mas me pone nerviosa es la hermanita de mi amiga Rosalíe que esta en esta misma institución y varias ocasiones la he visto observándome de lejos con su característica sonrisa de niña buena y me siento desfallecer.

Que tal si esta niña híper activa me descubrió y solo se ríe de mi de lejos? Bueno eso no seria muy malo mientras no le cuente a nadie mi secreto. O si me le acerco y le trato de hacer platica? Hay no se que hacer! Yo y mi miedo a socializar...

Un par de semanas después la pequeña Alice decidió compartir asiento con migo en el parque, no se si ella noto mi nerviosismo. En ocasiones me sentí delatado pero todo fue bien. Estuvimos hablando- yo como Jacob claro- y para mi sorpresa me callo muy bien, a pesar de tener una apariencia tan infantil y juguetona es muy madura para su edad. Quedamos en vernos unos días después para almorzar; Al finalizar las clases yo pasaría por ella en mi moto para ir al muelle a Coco's un restaurante que tenia vista al lago, pasamos una tarde agradable y las salidas al parque se hacían mas y mas frecuentes.

********

Lo bueno nunca dura para siempre. Cuando Alice me comento que su hermano entraría a este mismo instituto para finalizar su carrera, dije tierra tragame. En pocas palabras me contó el drama por el que paso el pobre cuando su prometida a días de terminar la carrera y a solo un mes de la boda le fue infiel con un decano lo que lo sumió en una terrible depresión y por lo que me comento se convirtió en todo un holgazán pata de perro, tipo mi hermano -ósea yo?- lol.

El susodicho tenia una cita hoy en la mañana para entregar documentos y recibir asignaciones, - Solo espero no tener que toparme con este-

Por otro lado mi amiga Ross me había mandado un sinfín de mensajes al mail por que no contestaba las llamadas y estaba muy preocupada por mi, decidí tomarme el lunes libre y así no tentar al destino de encontrarme con . . . él, en algún lugar del campus.

Peluca tacones, un vestido, un poco de maquillaje. Es raro volver a ser mujer. Prefiero las converse y los pantalones holgados...

El desayuno con mi amiga fue ameno pero me sentía extraña, cuando decidí tener la reunión con ella no sopese los pros y los contras de la situación, pues he me aquí con una peluca que me hace picar hasta el alma, súper acalorada y nerviosa por ser descubierta, lo bueno es que me sentía mujer una vez mas. Para nada extraño mis "manolos" esos los uso mas por requerimiento en la oficina con mis "converse" estoy mas que contenta, pero igual no es lo mismo usarlas como niño a como niña... en fin, para mi desgracia llego un Edward muy enojado con Emmett gritando a los cuatro viento y sin tomar en cuenta mi presencia en el hogar.

-Que diablos le pasa a tu esposo? Cuantas veces les he dicho que no se entrometan en mi vida? Gritaba un exaltado hombre mientras entraba a la sala.

-Edward, te podrías calmar. Emmett solo quiere facilitarte las cosas, además tenemos visitas...

Me miro y vi fuego en sus ojos... tan apasionados pintados de negros. No podía liberarme de ellos. Me pareció una eternidad el tiempo que gaste arreglandome para después venir a encontrarmelo aquí. Salio como entro levantando tierra y sus manos en puños.

-Lo lamento Bella, es que..

-No te preocupes amiga -la interrumpi con una sonrisa-, yo ya me tengo que ir igual.

Salí literalmente con el corazón en la mano y despotricando e incluso mas enojada que Edward pero en mi caso era con el destino que se empeña en hacerme pasar malos ratos.

No se que le veo a ese hombre testarudo, mimado y malgeniado que me gusta tanto.


	6. 6

Lo que me pasa en estos momentos es simplemente karma.

Los primeros meses aquí los tome como unas muy merecidas vacaciones, pero a estos momento ya no se ni como salir de este enredo. Donde o cuando se crearon tantos inconvenientes?

En la oficina, de la noche a la mañana hay tres embarazadas lo que indica que se quedan sin personal para el al cabo de seis mese; por consiguiente mi carta de renuncia quedo postergada hasta que yo vuelva a laborar. Tengo que ayudar con las nuevas contrataciones y entrenamientos. Problema uno.

Problema dos: por casualidad, escuche hablar que Alice Cullen tiene novio lo que me pareció muy raro ya que ella nunca me comento de ninguna relación y eso me pareció extraño por la estrecha amistad que llevamos hace meses. Oh! pero vaya sorpresa! cuando nombraron al susodicho y resulta que soy yo. Sin duda esto es un gran problema.

Al tener una amistad tan estrecha nunca tome en cuenta que entre un hombre y una mujer la única amistad que puede haber es de tipo amoroso,-segun las malas lenguas- incluso los mejores amigos terminan teniendo un vinculo mas allá de una simple amistad, a mi no me gustaría hacer sufrir a la tierna, sensible e híper- Alice. Ademas no es mi tipo.

Y para completar; Edward me mira como si me quisiera matar, cada vez que me lo encuentro, que es bastante seguido para mi desgracia. En ocasiones se queda mirándome fijamente. U mirada tan absorta y penetrante me calienta la piel. Es como si tratara de leerme. En ocasiones le sigo el juego y me le quedo viendo hasta que al final uno de los dos se cansa, pro lo general soy yo la que termina dando la vuelta y escapando lo mas lejos posible.

-Jacob! Te estaba buscando por todas partes, mi hermano me llamo para decirme que varios de sus compañeros de clase están organizando una reunión para recoger fondos, ya sabes por lo de las fraternidades.

Era Alice, gritando y saltando; tan entusiasmada como una niña pequeña cuando llega el camión de las paletas. Me miro con haciendo un puchero de suplica y era imposible decirle que no, me sentía atado de manos e incapaz de desilusionar a una niña tan dulce. En ese momento un en mi mente y pude ver nuestra relación desde afuera, como nos verían todos los demás. Siempre estamos juntos, ni yo ni ella tenemos mas amigos y la cara de niña enamorada que tiene. nunca me había fijado en eso antes, nunca he tenido un novio por lo tanto no se como se comportan las chicas con sus enamorados. Bueno si se, dicen estupideces en frente de todo un salón.

Pude entender por que las malas lenguas dicen que tenemos un relación sentimental.

-Claro vamos. Invitaras a mas de tus amigos? Verdad?

-Si claro- Me dijo no muy convencida y hasta puedo decir que desilusionada.

Decidí usar un Jean ancho con botas tipo militar y una blusa de apuntar para cubrir la venda que usaba para ocultar mis pechos- tengo que agregar que era total mente incomoda pero muy necesaria- un poco de gel para peinar y colonia. Logre convencer a mi amiga de encontrarnos directamente en la casa donde se celebraría la fiesta. La casa de estilo moderno y ventanales grandes; estaba a reventar. En cuanto entregué mi boleto de participación me colocaron un colorido collar, dos chica en vestido de baño y completamente mojadas se acercaron para dejar dos besos pintados en mis mejillas, automáticamente mis pómulos se pintaron de rojo y antes de dar un paso ya tenia a Alice colgada de mi brazo; estaba muy alegre muy alegre; mas de lo normal y Edward, que se mantenía a un pie de distancia sin quitarnos los ojos de encima; se le veía cabreado y muy huraño. Yo me mantuve callada la mayor parte de la fiesta, estaba muy acalorada y la venda de mi pecho me empezaba a incomodar: tenia los pechos muy sensibles y el hecho de tener a mi lado a Edward con cara de ángel vengador de la muerte, no ayudaba mucho.

Por mas que trataba de escabullirme de mi pequeña amiga, siempre lograba dar con mi paradero, cada ves estaba mas sonriente -si es que esto es posible- y con un nuevo vaso de licor en su mano.

-Mira te traje otra copa - me dijo casi depositando el contenido encima mío.

-Gracias - Trate de mirar a todos lados buscando un buen lugar donde depositarlo tratando de no herir sus sentimientos.

Por su puesto su hermano estaba pisando nos los talones en todo momento, en parte me alegraba esto ya que Alice no se veía en condiciones de estar un minuto mas en pie y menos con los tacones que traía, era un milagro que aun así pudiera seguirme el paso por que fuera yo, ya habría perdido unos cuantos dientes...

-Vamos a bailar Jacob, hazlo por mi - me dijo mientras se colgaba de mi cuello como un mono del amazonas, por un momento mi cuerpo se puso tenso al sentir su cercanía, casi podría jurar que sintió la gruesa tela de mis pechos pero no dijo nada.

-os vamos, estas haciendo un espectaculo- Le dijo su hermano jalándola del brazo izquierdo, al parecer el señor mal interpreto mis movimientos corporales, pero no importa lo mejor seria que se la llevara así yo también podría abandonar la fiesta; Mis parpados ya me estaban reclamando descanso y en cualquier momento explotaría como hoya de presión.

-Hay Edward, por que no te vas por hay a buscar un zorra de las que sueles tener siempre dispuestas a ti y me dejas en paz.

No se como hizo o en que momento paso pero yo estaba en la pista tratando de moverme al ritmo de mi amiga mientras su hermano trataba de idear la forma mas como arancarme la cabeza y destrozarme pedazo a pedazo. Bueno eso interprete por sus asesinas miradas.

Un tinte negro como la noche se apoderaba de sus esmeraldas, sus cejas casi se podían tocar y hasta creo quería mostrar sus colmillos, pero lo mas impactante era el asco con que me miraba en ocasiones, estoy segura que era ese el sentimiento que pasaba por su mente; Ya anteriormente había notado esa mirada y como arrugaba su nariz como si algo oliera mal pero hasta hoy estuve completamente segura. Trate de ignorarlo pero me era imposible.

Por suerte unos minutos después; Estábamos sentados en un sofá con Alice en medio de los dos ella apretaba fuertemente mi cintura, con su cara pegada a mi cuello justo donde palpita mi vena y dándole la espalda a su hermano tratando de ignorarlo completamente. La sentí respirar compensado y hasta un leve ronquido, en ese momento me percate que se había quedado completamente dormida.

-Creo que tu hermana esta dormida -trate de simular la voz pero me salió casi en un susurro, por un momento creí que no me escucho pero con movimientos fluidos y seguros trato de levantar a su hermana sin mucha suerte, la pobre se aferraba a mi cintura tan fuerte que por poco y nos levanta a las dos al tiempo.

Torpemente trate de ayudar y nuestra manos se rozaron, la aparte rápidamente pero se quedo mirándome a los ojos y podría jurar que lo escuche rugir.

En cuanto la tubo acostada en el asiento trasero de su camioneta, salí despavorida en la dirección contraria, y por poco me pierdo pero al final y después de una larga caminata llegue a mi pequeño refugio un poco mas calmada y con la plena convicción de que Edward Cullen me odia con todo su ser.


End file.
